


You are Carla Radames

by migrationation_owl



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Carla Lives, Carla feels, Gen, M/M, Nivanfeels, POV Second Person, Piers Lives, Post Resident Evil 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Carla Radames, not Ada Wong like you believed for a moment you were, but Carla Radames, the doppelganger and the foolish woman that did everything Simmons told you to do. Yet here you are, alive in the flesh once more.</p>
<p>AU where Carla and Piers lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are Carla Radames

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Carla AND Piers lives. Carla was taken in to keep watch so they make sure that she doesn't create anymore bio-terrorism again. People hate her for what she's done, and Carla can't go against it and only has to cope with it.
> 
> Cuz Carla needs more love  
> Well I didn't give her any in here oops  
> I would like to mention that there may be more with Carla fanfic because me and a friend are actually thinking of making a chaptered long fic with this AU because Carla yes

You opened your eyes to the blinding lights on the ceiling, squinting slightly from the brightness, though you should be used to it by now. You’ve been here for how long now? Probably days, weeks, perhaps months, but you would never know since barely anything happens. The clock on the wall still ticked, the soft ticks from it filled the quiet room. Nothing has changed, you take note of that, your eyes scanning the hospital room. It was empty, vacant with just you in it. There were no windows to see the sky or feel a breeze, just a wall, encasing you from the outside world once more. But you deserved it, you remind yourself over again that it was you who ruined the lives of others. 

You remembered everything back in China, everything in Edonia, everything with Simmons. Your name is Carla Radames, not Ada Wong like you believed for a moment you were, but Carla Radames, the doppelganger and the foolish woman that did everything Simmons told you to do. Yet here you are, alive in the flesh once more.

You sigh to yourself, look over at the door across from your bed. It was locked, like it should be unless there were some people coming in to inspect you. You normally get angry expressions, sometimes mobs because of the deeds you did back then. And you can’t blame them for hating you either, you were a fool to fall for Simmons, to do everything he laid out for you. You loved him, and he used that love to your advantage. You can never forgive him, even if he’s dead currently. You can’t forgive yourself either, not as long as you live in a world you tried to destroy, in a world that hates you. 

You sink yourself deeper in the bed, your slim figure being engulfed by the white sheets. Turning your head to your left, there was one lone window allowing you to see the corridor inside the hospital and the room across from yours. You saw a bit of your reflection, and you grew to hate your appearance more and more. You were beautiful, an absolute mystery with your raven hair and onyx eyes that showed no emotions. You hated it, because it wasn’t you, the real you, and only Ada Wong. You would get up to cover the window with the curtains, but you didn’t have the energy to get up. You never had since you arrived here at this white prison.

From the corner of your eye, you see a person lying on the bed through the window room across from you. Someone entered the other room, and you were watching from a distance like you should be. His broad shoulders and hunched back gave a good impression to you on who he is. Chris Redfield, the man that hunted you down as an act of vengeance. You faintly remembered him from China and Edonia, how you killed his men and turned them into monsters. You remembered him chasing you up the tower, corning you on top along with a man with a sniper rifle. 

You remembered him coming into your room on the day you were retrieved, demanding and pushing his way through the crowd to see you. Many people were holding him back on that day, and you remember vividly the anger and pain radiating off of the muscular man. _‘It was because of YOU that Piers is dead!’_ You remembered him shouting that sentence at you as he finally gave in and fell on his knees. You turned away at that moment, not wanting to see the man’s sorrowful expression. You could have sworn to hear his heart ripped in pieces when he thought back on the other man. It pained you enough to hear his soft sobs.

You snapped out of your little flashback at the scene across from you. He was sitting in a chair, hunched over near a bed. You may have recalled some doctors talking about finding a man, a man by the name Piers Nivans. It rang a bell to you, Piers was the person that Chris cried out in sorrow. The man you supposedly ‘killed’ from your underwater experiment. It wasn’t entirely your fault, both could have made it out safe, but you didn’t know what happened during that time. During that time, you were shot, injured, and on the breaking edge of insanity as you tried to kill the actual Ada. Going back at the scene at hand, you tried to concentrate more on Chris’s expression and the body in the bed, assumingly that it was Piers.

Immediately getting a glance of Chris’s face, you immediately felt guilt and regret wash over you. His eyebrows were furrowed, a concerned and caring look in his eyes. That pained you, making your heart ache for reasons unknown to you. You looked over to the man lying in bed, one lone eyepatch covering his right eye, possibly to hide the pale scars stretched across his skin. You wondered what happened to him to give him such features. 

The body shifted, Piers’s lone eye fluttering open. This caught the other man’s attention quickly and judging by his body language and expression, he was beyond relieved to find Piers alive and awake. From the soft expression from the other man’s face, he too was overwhelmed to be brought back that he had to wipe away the tears forming in his eye.

You continued to watch from your room, you should have stopped now, you should have never looked in the first place. However, the more you watch, the stretching feeling in your chest hurts even more. Your gaze doesn’t leave the scene across from you, you just couldn’t look away despite the envious feeling growing in your chest and the soft, haunting voice at the back of your head telling you to _‘look away’._

Their faces were closer to each other now, their foreheads touching, tears flowed down their cheeks, and soft smiles on their faces. You felt your heart tug as you see their hands held with each others’, lacing their fingers together, like a bond to never be broken again. They looked so happy to be finally back together now, and you’re finding it harder to watch when Piers used his hand to wipe away Chris’s tears, gently cupping his face and having them both look each other in the eyes. There was so much care, so much love, and devotion that you saw from those two that it made your stomach churn. You watched them lean their faces closer, close enough for their lips to touch, and that was when you were done.

You got up from your bed, carefully walking to the window and holding onto the nearest objects that way you didn’t fall. Grabbing the curtains, you yanked them across the glass pane, blocking your vision from the reunion scene. You wobbled back to your bed, and gently got back on it, lying down once more. You stared at the ceiling, the bright light burning in your eyes. 

The sound of the clock ticking echoed in the room once more. Then, you felt an overwhelming feeling washed over you. You didn’t know why, but after a couple of seconds in silence, you felt something wet roll down your face. You were crying, sorrow pierced through you faster than the bullets that shot you down. It became harder for you to stay calm, harder for you to keep that straight face on. You let the tears stream down your face, hearing yourself sniff and hiccup because of this sudden sorrow.

You come to terms that you envied Piers, and you knew why too. He and you were brought back, founded, and believed to be dead. You didn’t wake up to someone crying next to you, you didn’t wake up to someone caring for you. You didn’t wake up to tears of joy, or relieved smiles, or someone peppering kisses on your face. There was no warm feeling of love when you arrived, because you knew that you weren’t loved at all. Instead, you received the opposite when you came through those doors, you received hate, bitterness, and threats. It wasn’t fair, you thought to yourself, as it was becoming more impossible for you to wipe away the endless tears. You wanted to know why you deserved this fate, why he must be loved and welcomed back into the world while you be hated and wanted dead?

Then, you remembered why. It was because you were Carla Radames, not Piers Nivans. You weren’t the person to fight off hordes of infected, you started it. You weren’t the person who defended the people, you attacked them. And you weren’t the person who deserved to be well known for saving everyone, you were infamous for killing them.

You are Carla Radames after all. The woman who killed, infected, and plotted six months of torture onto the world. You didn’t deserve to be cared for, to be cherished like anyone else.

After all, you are Carla Radames, and that’s all you will ever be for.

**Author's Note:**

> also I would like to mention that I love writing in 2nd POV  
> and Nivanfield is my OTP like I'm not even kidding


End file.
